1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for sportsmen when hunting at an elevated location in a tree without harming the supporting tree and more particularly pertains to hunting in an ecologically preferred manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for use by sportsmen when hunting of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for use by sportsmen when hunting of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of maintaining ecological balance when hunting through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,956 to Hanley discloses a panel structure and the like with connecting means. U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,058 to Kobosh discloses a portable seat for hunters. U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,081 to Wade discloses a portable tree seat for hunters and outdoorsmen. U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,961 to Dawson discloses a hunting tree stand. U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,700 to Miller discloses a portable tree stand. U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,793 to Westimayer discloses a rigid tree seat. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,083 to Blennert discloses a swing arm tree stand.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a system for sportsmen when hunting at an elevated location in a tree without harming the supporting tree that allows hunting in an ecologically preferred manner.
In this respect, a system for sportsmen when hunting at an elevated location in a tree without harming the supporting tree according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of hunting in an ecologically preferred manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved system for sportsmen when hunting at an elevated location in a tree without harming the supporting tree which can be used for hunting in an ecologically preferred manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.